Together We Stand
by Pure Hearted Tyrant
Summary: The morning after one night stands are insanely awkward. Especially when the other person is your childhood enemy. Definitely when your kids get involved because you made an ill advised decision when drunk. One that might be just the thing you need most.
1. Chapter 1 You and I

**Together We Stand**

**Chapter 1 - You and I  
**

Harry's POV

Harry sighed and flopped further onto the counter of the hotel bar. He had just told the third person (a guy for a change this time) that he wasn't interested in any type of "hook up" or whatever and it was getting old. He really didn't get why he was being hit on so much. Lifting his head from where it lay on the counter, he looked at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. The same green eyes behind circular wire-rimmed glasses and mop of mess black hair looked back at him. Sure he had grown a bit more since the war (he peaked out at 5'11, taller than Hermione, but forever shorter that Ron), but he wasn't particularly handsome. He honestly didn't get why people were interested in him, he was 30, tired and looked it. Even if everyone assured him that he looked no older than 25, he felt a million years old.

He couldn't wait for this business trip to be over so he could go back to England and see his babies. They weren't really babies of course, being thirteen, eleven, and nine, but in Harry's mind they would always be his darlings. This wasn't the first time he had left them, being an Auror was a busy job after all, but that didn't stop him from calling Hermione every half hour to check on Teddy, James, and Albus. After the seventh time he called that day she had assured he that the boys were fine, she told him to get a drink or something and leave her alone. So now here he was, nursing his second beer that really was far too expensive considering the rooms were pricy enough (the Ministry was paying of course, but still) and being hit on by random people. Merlin did he want to go home.

"Hey," a pretty woman with long blonde hair said, approaching him, "care to buy me a drink?" She leaned over the counter, not so surreptitiously showing off her cleavage. Harry gulped down the rest of his drink then regretted it when his head started to spin.

While didn't usually go for muggles, he was lonely and could use a distraction from everything, even if it was just talking to a hot stranger at his hotel bar.

"Just one drink, that's all," Harry said.

"We'll see," she purred seductively in his ear as he ordered drinks for the two of them. Something about her confidence and assertive pushiness reminded him of Tracey, the boy's mother. Merlin, did he miss it. He shivered though he was determined not to get carried away; he had never had a one night stand and wasn't planning on breaking his streak now. _I'll be fine_, Harry thought to himself as he took a swig of his beer. That was his last cohesive thought of the night.

* * *

Draco's POV

Draco was determined to have a good time on this trip even if it killed him. Blaise was one of his best friends and Draco had immediately accepted to be best man when he was asked. He was truly happy for the couple, he had never like Pansy despite what the rumors said. He was after all gay.

This was something his wife had been quite upset to learn after only three years of marriage. Astoria had been furious and left the house that night. The next time he heard from her was when she sent him the divorce papers a month later. The only good that came of their marriage was Scorpius, their now nine year old son. Draco loved the boy fiercely and had fought long and hard for custody for him. He thanked Merlin that Astoria was an alcoholic and deemed unfit to raise a child.

He was happy for two of his best friends to be getting married, but he honestly didn't understand why Blaise had insisted on having a muggle stag party. The plane ride over had been frankly terrifying, Draco just didn't understand how a muggle invention could fly, no matter how many times it was explained to him. Blaise had been perfectly at home on the plane and he and Theo teased Draco mercilessly the whole time. Then they took a car (a limo, but still, a car!) to their muggle hotel. Sure the hotel was a huge beautiful building and the rooms were blood expensive, even by his standards. And sure it was often used by the Ministry whenever they had conferences, but that didn't change the fact that it was muggle. Since the war Draco along with all the other Slytherins cooled it on the anti-muggle, (not to say that death eaters and practitioners of the dark arts didn't exist) but that didn't mean he actually wanted to spin time with them.

He huffed in exasperation, it had been a long weekend and he was ready to go home. Blaise and Theo had gone to chat up girls for the last time in Blaise's life if all went as planned an hour before, leaving Draco alone. While he was fine going to normal bars with the two of them, he drew the line at strip clubs. Even if Blaise was his best friend and he was getting married in two days, Draco refused to enter one. He shivered in disgust at the mere memory. Never again, he promised himself. Besides, they were going back to London the next morning and he had things to pack.

By midnight Draco had finished packing and was bored. So bored he was seriously considering calling his friends and meeting up with them at whatever strip club they had gone to. Shaking himself, he desired he could definitely use a drink and made his way to the bar.

After tossing back a few shots, Draco was feeling pleasantly buzzed. He glanced around the bar; looking for a good looking man he could sink his teeth into. Down at the far side of the bar Draco spotted a tall brunet talking to an attractive if not fake blonde (she was starting to get roots). Draco fingered a lock of his own natural blonde hair, pulling it from the lose ponytail that held it. He let his long hair fall gently to his shoulders. Taking one more shoot, he started toward the couple.

From the way they were standing, Draco could tell that while the woman was interested, the man was considerably less so. As he approached them he got a better look at the man. Only his Malfoy upbringing allowed him to continue forward because this man wasn't just tall and incredibly hot. No, Draco knew exactly who this was.

_Well,_ his alcohol muddled brain thought; _this is going to be fun_.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hope you liked the first chapter! I'm sick right now so I'm not entirely sure how good it is... I would love feedback and stuff. The next chapter should be longer, but I'm not sure. Also this is unbetaed and I need one! Please volunteer! Also if someone wants to recommend a better name, I'm all ears. Also, I don't own the name of the chapter,; it's named after two different a Korean songs with the same name (they both are so cute) by IU and by Park Bom.


	2. Chapter 2 Hello Hello

**Together We Stand **

**Chapter 2 - Hello Hello**

Draco's POV

Draco sauntered over to the brunet that he hadn't seen since he returned his wand to him a few days after the war ended. He had seen him on the covers of magazines and newspapers, but that just wasn't the same as seeing the man in person. He knew from the photos that the brunet had gotten more even attractive since Hogwarts, but they didn't do him justice at all. The wizard had grown taller, certainly taller than Draco's 5'9, and his muscles had filled out quite nicely. The blond had heard rumors about the training the Aurors went through and the other man's body proved them. He wasn't beefy, but toned and lean; he was fit in a way that Draco could never be. He wore the same circular wire-rimmed glasses in front of brilliant emerald eyes that Draco had spent many nights dreaming about. His hair was still the unmaintainable mane it had always been, but now it was a bit longer and curled nicely around his handsome face. He was every bit as perfect as when Draco first laid eyes on him all those years ago at Madam Malkin's.

"Potter," Draco's voice came out as a low purr. Harry spun around and stared at the blond wizard with a confused look on his face, as if he couldn't quite place how he knew Draco. A moment later realization dawned on his face and a luminous smile broke out on his face. The smile made his heart flutter the same way it did back in Hogwarts, but this was the first time it was directed at him.

"Draco! How are you?" Harry said, a bit louder than necessary, "I missed you!" With that Harry threw his arms around the smaller man and embraced him tightly. Through Harry's once crisp white button down shirt Draco could feel firm muscles pressing him further against Harry. Draco flushed a deep crimson at the unexpected and unaccustomed proximity to the other man. Harry pushed him and held him at arm's length, studding his face intently.

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded, "I was worried sick, you have no idea!" He then started to giggle to himself as if he had just heard the funniest joke ever. Slightly confused, Draco looked closer at Harry's face and for the first time noticed his dilated pupils, slightly slurred speech and smell of alcohol around him. Harry was drunk! Well that did explain why he was being so... friendly toward Draco.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" an amused voice asked. The two wizards turned to look at the woman who Harry had previously been talking to and had both forgotten was there. They turned towards her, Harry snaking an arm around Draco's waist. The shorter wizard was surprised his head hadn't burst into flames at this point, it was so red.

"Of course, of course! Draco, this is... is..." Harry looked at the woman questioningly.

"Jessica," she supplied, sounding more entertained than annoyed.

"Yes, Jessica! Of course your name is Jessica! And Jessica, this beautiful, fabulous, utterly sexy man is Draco Malfoy, my childhood rival! I met him before I met anyone else at school didn't we?" Harry paused long enough for Draco to nod. "Yes, yes! We met getting fitted for our robes. I remember it like it was yesterday, afterwards I went to get my wand and-"

"Robes? Wand? What are you talking about?" Jessica glanced between the two of them, looking as if there was some joke she wasn't getting.

"Nothing. Don't listen to him, he's drunk," Draco hastened to assure her.

"Whatever," she said, unimpressed. Just then her black Gucci hand bag let out the first few notes of Staying Alive by The Bee Gees. She glanced at the caller ID before flipping open the pink mobile. "Danny? Look I don't want to talk; I know you cheated on me! Why else would Tina have seen you at all those jewelry stores- Don't interrupt me, I know you... wait, what?" Jessica listened intently for a moment before breaking out in a lovely smile of pure joy. "Yes, of course I will, you idiot! I'll be home in five minutes. I love you so much!" She looked back at the two men, tears of joy in her eyes. "I have to go! I'm going to get married!"

"Good luck!" Draco called after her as she ran to the front door, not even waiting for the door man to open it, pulling it open herself and bounding out. "Well that was interesting," Draco murmured to himself.

"How are you darling? I felt like I haven't seen you in years!" Harry said, pulling the blond so they faced each other, their chests touching lightly.

"That's because we actually haven't seen each other in years," Draco wasn't entirely focused on what he was saying, he was far too distracted by Harry's soft breath against him lips.

"Well," Harry said, spinning the two of them toward the bar, subsequently pushing them apart. Draco sighed slightly in disappointment at the loss of delicious contact. "Let me buy you a drink, you are far too sober for the occasion!" Harry announced.

Harry used his dominate strength to pull Draco over to the other end of the bar where the bartender was. He ordered them two mugs each of whatever was on tap. When their drinks arrived a second later Harry instructed him to just down it. _It'll be okay_, Draco thought_, it's not like I'm seriously interested in_ Potter._ It was just a childhood crush that doesn't even exist anymore_. He ignored the fluttering in his stomach that protested his last thought. The blond grabbed his drink and chugged it in the most elegant fashion one can.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So yeah, I wasn't planning on posting (not to mention writing) the next one this quick, but all the alerts and favorites (seven in the first 12 hours is a lot to me okay!) made my day! I love you guys! Oh and sorry about it being short, but I hope the quick update makes up for it! The name of this chapter comes from another Korean song by FTisland and it's the song I was listening to the entire time I was writing and editing this chapter, which was several hours. Oh how I love the repeat button and this song.

easyluckyfree83: thank you for reviewing! Love goes out to you! I hope it was interesting; I'm determined to get this story on your favorites now! Must work harder!

Also sorry if my depiction of them being drunk is wonky because I've never actually been drunk. Ditto about having like no description of the drinks and stuff. How the deuce am I supposed to know; never having been to a bar myself.

If you were wondering about the song, I chose it because while I was trying to decide what to use, my sister called and that's the ringtone I have set for her. She has the same one as Jim Moriarty! (Look up the BBC Sherlock if you don't know what I'm talking about, Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman are a beautiful pair.)

Critics are always welcome, even if it's just my spelling or grammar (I'm sure there are waaaaay to many run on sentences, I just suck at spotting them in my own work.) which I need to work on.


	3. Chapter 3 Wake up Call

**Together We Stand**

**Chapter 3 – Wake up Call**

Harry's POV

The first thing Harry saw when he opened his eyes was Egyptian Blue. Blue walls. Blue sheets. Blue pillow cases. Blue lamp shade. Blue super squishy chair in the corner. So much blue, but done in a way that it was pleasing to the eye instead of being over whelming. Although Harry's own room had its fair share of blue, it consisted of Alice Blue, an almost white color, not this deep color.

Where the hell was he?

Harry closed his eyes, slowly remembering what had happened. He was in America (New York, New York, he recalled and even more specifically, the bedroom of his suite) for a conference concerning an American Death Eater he arrested the week prier. Almost as soon as the man was in custody, Harry was sent overseas to explain to the American branch of the Ministry. After a long week of giving just about the same speech over and over again, (why could someone film it or take really good notes and pass that around instead of Harry, why?) Harry was glad to finally be going home today.

He started to slowly sit up, not eagerly anticipating the headache that was sure to come. Hangovers were rare for him and when they did happen all they really caused was a semi tolerable headache, but he still didn't want to make it any worst if avoidable. A moment later he froze, held up by one elbow. Something beside his stirred slightly.

Glacially, he turned his held to the side of the bed the disturbance had come from. His eyes grazed over the smooth creamy expanse of skin that covered a slim back and arm. Long silky platinum blond hair cascaded across perfect skin. The covers came up to just barely cover the curve of the bottom. Harry vaguely remembered a blond woman coming up to him the previous night and chatting with him. _Damn_, Harry thought, _I really don't want to deal with a one night stand, especially since I leave today_. Being Harry Potter, Savoir of the Wizard World, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord and all that, he didn't have the heart to leave the woman here alone. Not really knowing what else to do, never having been in this type of situation before with a stranger, Harry got up to go to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When he got out of bed however, he was embarrassed to discover that he wasn't wearing anything. He went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of random boxers, not concerned with putting on other clothes and left the room. He stepped over piles of clothes on the way to the kitchen, not bothering to pick them up. _Just what happened last night?_ He wondered. Whatever happened, it looked like a lot of fun.

* * *

Draco's POV

Draco woke up to the smell of bacon and sausages. Though normally one of his favorite breakfast meals, Draco could never eat when hangover. Just the thought of it made him feel ill.

His eyes still closed, Draco stretched across the king sized bed. Grey eyes fluttered open and he bolted upright, regretting it a moment later when his head started to pound and he felt queasy. Once the pain in his head dulled, Draco looked around the unfamiliar room once again. From the furniture he could tell that he was in the same hotel, but his room was covered in red, (not of his own choosing, obviously) not blue.

Forcing himself to think back to the previous night; he remembered going to the bar and seeing a hot brunet there. Who turned out to be Potter. Oh Merlin, did he go home - or in this case, to his hotel room - and sleep with Potter? No, he couldn't have. He had to admit that the other wizard had become even more good looking since the last time he saw him (he hadn't thought such a thing was possible), but that meant nothing. It was still Potter, Potter! There was no way he would sleep with Potter and besides, the brunet wasn't even gay. Or was he? Draco didn't keep very good tabs of gossip columns, not since the war and he had become a frequent flier in them. He got the feeling that they had questioned Potter's sexuality in a few of them, but from his own expense he knew that they weren't usually right.

He put his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to get up, a sharp pain in his lower back and rear stopping him. Okay, he breathed, so he did have sex last night. Which meant the owner (renter really) of this room was not Harry. But Draco couldn't remember being with anyone else last night other than Harry. So was it him or not? And if it was him, did that mean he was gay? Draco put his head in his hands. It was still only eight in the morning; he should not have to deal with this so early in the morning. Well, an annoying voice in the back of his head said, you wouldn't be in this mess it you had just been able to keep it in your pants. Shut up, he told his conscience.

Well, he wasn't going to get any answers by just sitting here wondering. With a quiet hiss of pain, Draco pushed himself off the bed and, noticing with some embarrassment that he was completely naked, hastened to put on his boxers which he found half under the bed. He spent a few minutes looking around the room, but it was the only object of clothing he could find. _Oh well,_ he thought,_ it's not like whoever is out there hasn't already seen it all._ Still, he was glad he was wearing his boxers when he left the room and headed to where the food smells were coming from.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you so much for the favorites and alerts! I love you guys so much! Sorry again for any inaccuracies on anything. Not much happened in this chapter, but much will happen in the next one so look forward to it. This chapter's name is from the song by Maroon 5. Only the name really fits though, not really any of the lyrics.

I know that I kinda skipped over the sex part, but I felt it wasn't really relevant because neither of them actually remember it. There will be a sex scene a while later, once they fall in love and stuff, so keep with it!

Srienia: Thank you for your review! Prior to it the only kind of cider I was aware that existed was the apple kind, so thanks for the lesson! When I first read your review I asked myself, When did I mention Tracey? I had to skim my story over and I found it. Kudos to you for remembering a detail I didn't! I forgot about that sentence because I had originally had an entire paragraph on her which I deleted. Later you find out more about her and the kids so I can't tell you now. Of course it's going on more than just one night; I haven't even gotten to the romance. Also their kids become a big part of it later.

easyluckfree83: Thanks for reviewing again! As everyone (except the author of the book apparently) knows, they have been in love since they first met, even if they won't admit it. Yet.

I know that most men can't be mistaken for women from behind, but Draco isn't most men. Also it's for the plot of the story so there!

Sorry for the long AN and short chapter. Next one will be longer and better (I hope). Please no hate (unless it's in the form of a helpful review)!

I also edited the summary so it fits with the rest of the story, not just the beginning so that's why it's different.


	4. Chapter 4 Call Me

**Together We Stand**

**Chapter 4 – Call Me**

Harry's POV

Harry breathed in the smell of cooking meat, his favorite thing to eat after a night of drinking. Something about being hung-over always made him famished; that is as soon as he had his coffee. Deciding the bacon was crispy enough, he turned off the stove. He was just about to serve them when he was stopped by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him.

He turned around, expecting to see the blonde haired, big breasted, beauty he remembered from last night. That was not who he saw to say the least. Oh sure the person had long gorgeous blond hair. And he certainly was beautiful, in silver silk boxers and small pink nipples on a slim chest. But he was a _he_. This defiantly not the girl he had been with last night. Harry wasn't sure whether to be more troubled by the fact that there was an almost naked man in his suite or that he had just thought of him as beautiful. He settled on the fact that this man was someone he knew.

* * *

Draco's POV

"Malfoy!" Harry almost dropped the pan full of bacon on his foot. Well he did drop it, but a quick spell with wandless magic caught it a foot in the air and it hovered back on the stove. Draco did his best not to look as impressed as he was, wandless magic was really hard and Harry had always slacked off in class. How did he master it so well?

And when did he become so hot? Harry certainly didn't have those abs in Hogwarts, because Draco definitely would have noticed. He definitely needed to date more Aurors if they all had bodies like this. He had noticed last night when he first saw Harry that he had become more muscular, but he hadn't seen him topless than. Smooth tanned skin stretched across toned biceps and a positively lickable six pack. He shook himself, slightly disturbed he had just thought of his old school rival as lickable.

"What," Harry said, getting Draco's attention back, "are you doing here?" Draco tried not to be offended by Harry's incredulous tone of voice.

"In case you don't remember, I slept here," Draco said, walking around the counter and grabbing a cup of coffee Harry must have set out for him. Blessed coffee. Perhaps it was just the hangover, but that was the best cup of coffee in the world.

"No you didn't," Harry said, so completely serious it took Draco back a bit.

"Um... yes I did Potter," he said, a bit incredulous.

"I didn't see you this morning. Where did you sleep?" Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"The same place you did I suspect, in the bed."

"What? No you didn't." Why was Harry being so difficult?

"Yes Potter, I did." Harry looked even more disbelieving.

"No, some girl slept in my bed."

"Excuse me?" Draco was starting to get peeved. It was one thing to deny sleeping with him, but to call him a girl? "Go look in the bed room and check if you don't believe me." As soon as Draco finished talking Harry really did go to the room and disappear inside. Sighing Draco fallowed him into the room and was met with the sight of Harry on his knees, looking under the bed. Draco was distracted for a moment at the glorious view Harry's position gave him of his back side, covered only in a pair of black cotton boxers. He had to shake himself and remind himself to keep focused.

"I didn't hide anyone under the bed for Merlin's sake," he was getting a tad exasperated at this point. Harry looked up, a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, sorry. So that means it was you this morning? You're so slim and your hair is so long and nice I thought you were a girl." Draco crossed his arms over his chest unselfconsciously.

"I'm not a girl," he said quietly between gritted teeth.

"Of course not, sorry about that," Harry said blushing, "well at least that means we didn't sleep together or anything." Draco didn't know whether to be offended by Harry's evident relief or not.

"Really? Because the pain in my backside, the empty bottle of lube, and the sheets tell a different story." Harry looked at the bedside table where an empty bottle of lube did indeed sit and the sheets which were covered with a mysterious white substance. They both blushed looking at the mess on the sheets.

"Well maybe we both... you know... but it's not like we actually slept together. Guys can't do that." Harry said this with such conviction that Draco actually had to sit down (While Harry was stumbling over his worlds they had migrated back to the kitchen) only to regret it a moment later when his backside protested. Still, he didn't think his legs could support his so he stayed where he was.

"Yes they can," he said slowly, as if explaining a simple subject to a young child or forgetful old person. Because really, who in this day and age didn't know about gay sex? Harry Potter apparently, if his disbelieving expression was anything to go by.

"Really? How then?" Harry continued to sound dubious. Draco flushed; he couldn't believe he was talking about this with Harry sodding Potter.

"When two men want to..." Draco's traitorous cheeks heated up, "you know, one of them sticks there... into the other one's... rear end..." Draco leaned other, placing his head on the counter. Merlin, he didn't think he had ever been this embarrassed since he had to explain to Scorpios why he walked in on him kissing another man. He glanced up to fined Harry looking very surprised and as red as the Gryffindor tapestries.

"But, um... that's... isn't - isn't it too - I don't know - small?" Harry looked like his head might actually explode if any more blood was in it. Granted, Draco had a feeling he wasn't any better.

"No, it's not if you... stretch it." Draco couldn't even look at Harry any more as he said this, preferring to look at the marble counter top. Why did Harry have to be so bloody dense not to know this? He was a full grown man for Merlin's sake! It did make sense in a way though, who would want to talk about this with The Boy Who Lived? Surely his muggle family talked to him about it though.

"And it feels... good?" Harry looked almost afraid to ask.

"Sometimes, it really depends on who you're with." Draco felt quite proud of himself for not stuttering, considering what they were talking about.

"So you're gay then?" Draco just looked at him and he coughed, already having realized the answer. "You like to be the one who... I just assumed because you said your... bottom hurts and..." Harry trailed off, looking like he wouldn't mind curling up and dying right now. Using his pure blood grace (something that had been failing up until that moment), Draco changed the subject.

"I thought you were married," Harry looked up at him, grateful for the change.

"No," he said, "she actually died two years ago." _You clot_, Draco reprimanded himself. Of course he had known Tracey died, it was in the papers for months. Died under undisclosed circumstances, they said, but it was widely rumored that an old Death Eater killed her out of revenge on Harry.

Their wedding had also been in the papers eleven years ago. Everyone was shock he didn't marry the weaselette, but a Slytherin. They had broken up almost as soon as the war ended and Harry had started dating Tracey Davis, a Slytherin who stayed loyal to Hogwarts and had fought on Harry's side. Most suspected that their young marriage (they were only 19) had something to do with James, their oldest son, being born a few months after.

"I'm sorry, for everything," he hoped he sounded sincere because he really meant it. Not just for his wife, but for everyone who died in the war. Harry gave him a sad sort of smile, nothing like the one he had last night.

"It's not your fault," Harry turned to where the breakfast was waiting and served up two plates for them to eat.

"So why are you here?" Draco asked, hoping this wasn't another sensitive topic. They had already had too many awkward conversations for one morning.

"Auror conference, I put an American in Azkaban so I had to come down here and explain it to them," Harry explained, graciously not using the term Death Eater. "What about you?"

"Blaise is getting married to Pansy and he wanted to have his stag night here. I'm the best man actually..." suddenly it felt like the floor had dropped out from underneath him. "What time is it?"

"Like eight thirty, why?"

"Tomorrow is Blaise's wedding, they are heading back today. I need to call him." Harry and Draco then spent the next ten minutes looking around the living room. Draco finally found his mobile under the couch along with one of his socks and Harry's red boxers form the night before. He couldn't bring himself to look Harry in the eye when he handed them back. Harry went back to the bar that over looked the kitchen and started eating while Draco dialed.

"Hello?" Thank Merlin, Blaise answered on the third ring.

"Blaise, where are you guys? Sorry I disappeared last night." Draco heard a deep chuckle.

"We figured you and Potter wouldn't want to be disturbed so we left. We're about to board the aeroplane so you need to make this quick."

"You already left without me?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Don't act like that; I know how terrified you were on the way over so just take a port key alright. Just make sure you're there by ten a.m. tomorrow."

"Fine," Draco grumbled.

"Oh, I almost forgot, congratulations!"

Draco blinked, surprised he said, "For what?" Blaise chuckled again.

"On getting married to Potter, of course! Listen I got to go. Say hi to Potter for me and make sure you two make it to my wedding! Bye."

Stunned, Draco hung up. Slowly he looked down at his hand and noticed for the first time this morning that there was a thin platinum wedding ring with an emerald set into it with diamonds around it on his finger. It was an antique woman's wedding ring. It was the same one that had been in his family for generations and had been his great-great-grandparents. He was supposed to have used them in his marriage to Astoria, but he couldn't bring himself to use them with someone he didn't love. They also a special magic about them that made them impossible to take off and bonded the wearers together forever. It also made it so they couldn't be far apart for long periods of time, meaning the couple had to live together and spend large amounts of time together. Reluctantly, Draco looked up and saw that upon Harry's left hand sat the matching ring, also platinum without an emerald and with diamonds dotted around it. It was thicker and obviously the one meant for the man. Somewhere in the back of Draco's mind, he was annoyed that he wore the woman's ring.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked between bites of bacon.

"I - I think… we might have gotten… well, gotten married."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Dun dun duuuuuun! Gotta love my cliffies, keeping you guys reading and annoying all in one. Thanks for all the favorites and alerts! Chapter named after the Blonde song.

I wrote this chapter while watching Pirates of the Caribbean. I love this movie so much. My brother and I were arguing who is hotter, Johnny Depp (me) or Orlando Bloom (him). We agreed that they were both very sexy. My brother's eight, I worry I may be corrupting his young mind. Oh well, I don't really care if he's gay or not.

Also I love clueless Harry so no hate on him! And I know the Harry part at the beginning is really short, I had planned on making this chapter mostly from Harry's view point but I like writing from Draco better. Most of the story will probably be from Draco with some from Harry. I kept the beginning because I wanted to show just how sexy Draco is.

Harry. Potter. Is. BOSS: Thank you so much for both the reviews and the fav! I'm sure you are a fun drunk. Sorry about the errors! I'm writing these using an app. on my phone called Note Everything and it doesn't have spell check so I have to email it to myself. Then I open it on my computer than copy and paste it to word to spell check it. So yeah, sometimes I miss some. The fact that I'm a crappy speller to begin with probably doesn't help... oh well. Also, Harry is the boss! (Even if Draco won't admit it.)

RocklifeDude: Hope it was interesting! Thanks for the review.

Feromone: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, I know what it's like to wait forever for the next chapter and I hate it. The reason Harry is taller is that I like taller tops, not that I have anything against short ones, I just like tall ones. So please indulge me!

Sorry about the long and totally random AN and for any mistakes, I still need a beta! Any offers? Also, yay on my longest and most productive chapter!

Also, I would love if anyone has any suggestions for chapter names or a new name for the story; I don't really the current one.


	5. Chapter 5 Love and Marriage

**Together We Stand**

**Chapter 5 - Love and Marriage**

Harry's POV

Married. The word wouldn't register in his mind_. Married_. He knew what it meant of course (really, who didn't), hell he was married just two years ago to Tracey! But this, this was not something his brain could comprehend.

"Married." He thought maybe if he said it allowed it would help it make sense. It didn't work. Harry looked up at Draco, sure his confusion and astonishment showed clearly on his face. Draco at least had the decency to look ashamed by his admission. "What do you mean, we're married? Surely you're mistaken." That was it; Draco must have made a mistake. That or he was pulling some weird, screwed up prank.

"I have no idea how this happened, but you are wearing the matching ring that has been in my family for generations. Look." Draco held out a hand which Harry grasped in his own. He closely inspected the long pale aristocratic fingers splayed out for him and found that there was indeed a slim silver band on his wedding finger. One that obviously matched the one on his own left hand.

"I - this is - what were we - I don't - what?" Harry couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. He didn't understand it completely, how was he supposed to verbalize it? To his surprise, Draco stood the waiting patiently for Harry to organize his thoughts instead of teasing him for mumbling as he once would have. Perhaps the blond really had matured. "But we can't be married. We're both men for one and for another; we can't just suddenly get married."

"I'm sorry, I really am. You have a right to know; the spell that was placed on these rings binds the wearers together for the rest of their lives. They are impossible to take off and require the wearers to live together." Draco did in fact look apologetic; nothing like smarmy git he went to school with. If he wasn't already so overwhelmed by their conversation, Harry would have laughed at the extreme change in the wizard.

"But we're both men," Harry repeated.

"Well," Draco looked away awkwardly, "wizard bonding rings have never been very picky about gender or anything like that. They will bond just about anyone who is willing and their magic is compatible. Once the activation spell has been set the pair is bonded for life."

Harry opened his mouth to respond. Then closed it. Then opened it again. He was sure he looked like a fish opening and closing its mouth, but Harry couldn't help it. Sure Draco had gotten better since the war, the fact he wasn't teasing him right now was proof, but married to him? He wasn't even gay, for Merlin's sake!

"How do you know if the spell was activated or not? We could just be wearing the rings."

"Before they were very antique looking and now they look brand new, which happens whenever the spell is put into place. You can try to take of the ring if you don't believe me." Harry pulled, in vain, at the ring for the next five minutes before he was convinced that Draco was indeed telling him the truth.

"Great, so we're stuck together forever?" Draco scowled at Harry's tone which was harsher than he meant it to be.

"If you had actually paid attention in Hogwarts Potter, then you would have realized that almost all spells can be countered or removed. This is an ancient one though so we may not be able to find a way to get rid of it."

"But we can still find one right? I mean I can't spend the rest of my life married to you!" Not that that would be so bad, a voice (that he ignored) in the back of his mind said.

"Oh yes, because being married to you would be so wonderful and just how I wanted to spend the rest of my life," Draco sneered back at the brunet.

"Come off it Malfoy, I don't mean it like that. I'm not even gay," Harry tried to explain.

"Who was that last night then, your body double?" Draco looked disapprovingly at the other man.

"That was - I mean - I was drunk," Harry spluttered.

"Sure," Draco snorted in a very improper way, "like this is the first time I've heard that one. Really, if you're going to make up excuses, come up with new ones. If everyone uses that same one, it starts to get really boring."

"Look," Harry said between gritted teeth, "we've not fought since we woke up this morning, which is practically a record for us. Let's not muck it up now okay?"

Draco sighed, his whole body sagging. "Fine. You said you're leaving today, yes?" Harry nodded. "Good, good, so am I. So let's just talk a port key or something to get back."

"Actually," Harry said, "I already have a plane ticket and I would kind of like to use it so..." he felt awkward since it seemed as if Draco was in a bit of a hurry to get back. The blonde frowned looking dismayed, though if it was the thought of using a muggle contraption or the thought of spending several hours in Harry's company that was causing his evident chagrin he didn't know.

"We need to stay close together for the first few days while the bond is at its strictest. After that we should be able to go back to work and such and spend time apart. Are you positive about your ticket? I don't want to ride in an aeroplane if avoidable."

"I really don't want to waste money if I can help it. Besides, the ride will give us some time to work out everything. You know, like living arrangements and what to tell our kids and such." Suddenly an idea popped into his head that hadn't accord to him before that moment. "By the way, does Scorpius know you're gay?" Harry said before he really had any time to process his train of thought. When he did realize what he blurted out, it was a sensitive topic after all, he flushed a slightly. Draco, a flattering shade of pink himself, grimaced at the apparently unpleasant memory.

"Yeah, I've told him and explained the best I could, but I'm not really sure how much of it he actually understands. However much he gets doesn't seem to bother him, I think he thinks it's weird and maybe even a bit gross, but he is also at that age where love in general is gross." Draco started to look distracted as if he was reliving a very awkward conversation with his son.

"Well come on, let's pack then go to the airport. My plane leaves at eleven, which means we should be there be ten," Harry said while finishing Draco's breakfast for him (the blond said eating after a night of drinking made him sick). "Then on the plane we will have plenty of time to sort out all the rest alright?"

"Sounds like a plan," Draco agreed with a determined nod. _Not such a stubborn git after all_, Harry mused, _maybe I could learn to live with him_.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I finally remembered, Draco do you care to do the honors?

Draco: PHT does not own the Harry Potter series or characters (Santa won't give them to PHT). PHT only own my plot. The title of this chapter is from a fabulous Frank Sinatra song by the same name. So {HT don't own this chapter's name either. I suggest looking up the song and others of his, they're all really good.

Me: Thank you!

I just moved and started a new school and have been pretty stress which causes writers block. Also since I write this using my phone and I lost the charger I couldn't write for a few days. Eventually I just had to buy a new one. (T^T)

Also, finally some Harry POV! And I totally made up the bonding rings thing as I don't really know anything about bonding. If there really is a ring bonding thingy than yay, I'm psychic! Sorry for any inexactitudes or just plain wrong parts as it has quite a while since I've read the books. And for the sake of the plot, Draco was somehow able to get a ticket on the plane last minute. I looked up flight things from New York to London and they were all really different so if anyone wants to help with reliable information it would be appreciated! If not, then I'm going with what I found.

LIGHTNSHADOWS: Thanks for the review! The kids will come in soon. I'm going to like totally fudge their characters and make them in my own way so I hope people won't get too mad.

Srienia: I meant that I hoped I didn't make like super unbelievably clueless so people don't like it. Thank you for another review, I'm so happy!

XxxxParvati-Patilxxxx: Thank you for the review and love! My story is very happy when it feels your love.

Thanks for the favs from: Candylightning, Harry. Potter. Is. BOSS, Hellotheredarling, Independence aka Indy, Padfoo, thetownguy, and xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, PlayfulArtistKitty, eeyoretatt and all the alerts (if you don't want me to mention your name for whatever reason just PM me telling me not to, otherwise I will be thanking all of you next chapter).

(I just the place where it says who favorited and alerted your story on fanfiction ^^;)

By the way, what are C2s and how do you get a beta? And what's the difference between lemon and lime (in stories, not fruit)?

Again, sorry for another really long (but semi productive) AN and short chapter! Please review, favorite, and alert!


	6. Chapter 6 Come Fly with Me

**Together We Stand**

**Chapter 6 – Come Fly with Me**

Draco's POV

Seatbelt on? Check. Bag in overhead compartment? Check. Cell phone (a truly amazing devise created by muggles that he was positively addicted to) off? Check. Silver Versace suit impeccably neat and hair soft and flowing? As if you even needed to ask. New… husband?

Draco glanced, surreptitiously of course (he wouldn't be caught ogling Harry… again), at his new husband. It was so odd to think he had actually married someone, let alone The Boy Who Lived. What on Earth was he thinking? _That he was a fine piece of meat, that's what._ Draco grimaced; he couldn't believe he was having these thoughts about Harry sodding Potter of all people. He may have been attracted to the git in school, he could admit that to himself how, albeit reluctantly, but there was no way he still liked him. Absolutely no way, no matter what his friends seemed to think or what that voice in the back of his head said.

"So…" Draco looked up at Harry's eyes with a start; he couldn't believe he spaced out while staring at Harry's soft pink lips. Utterly kissable lips. _Stop thinking like that, _he reprimanded himself.

"Yes? What is it?" the blonde was determined not to blush, but try as he might his pale complexion gave away his embarrassment at being caught staring at Harry's mouth.

"Well," the brunet said, looking completely unfazed, "because of the bond thing, we need to figure out our living arrangements. You know, because we will have to start living together and everything." Draco blinked; he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before Harry. He knew of course that they would be required to live together but he hadn't actually thought of where that together would take place.

"I live in the Malfoy Manor," Harry grimaced, obviously recalling the last time he was there, "with Scorpius and mother, though she often goes to France with father. Where do _you_ live? I don't pay much attention to gossip, be it with friends or in the papers."

Harry gave a secretive smile. "I would be very annoyed if you found out where my home was if you read in a paper or something. It has many, _many_ charms on it specifically to make it untraceable to anyone who isn't told by me where it is. We used to use it as the headquarters for the DA; it's the old Black Manor." Draco's eyebrows rose exponentially. The Black Manor? How on Earth did Harry come into position of the place? Draco voiced his confusion to Harry said simply, "Sirius gave it to me." Sirius? Oh yes, Harry's godfather who his Aunt Bella killed. It made sense that it was left to Harry, but it didn't seem quite right.

"Potter, you do realize that as my mother was a Black before she married my father and that makes me the only one of the Black family remaining, other than my mother of course, so that would make the rightful owner of the house me?" Harry looked quite startled by this and Draco was completely unsurprised when he admitted that he never really thought about whom else would be entitled to it.

"I completely forgot she was Sirius' cousin, there wasn't exactly a family resemblance you know. Now that you mention it, I remember there was some speculation whether Teddy should get it."

"Teddy?" the blonde's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Ted Lupin," seeing Draco's still uncomprehending expression, he tried to clarify it more thoroughly, "Tonks and Remus's son. After the war he lived in the Burrow for a bit, then when I got married, we adopted him. Tonks was a Black so the house might have gone to Teddy once he was of age, but he didn't particularly want it so it was a non-problem," he explained with a shrug.

"Oh yes, I remember her; she was my cousin."

"Well it doesn't really matter who it was supposed to go to since we're married now and kind of share assets now." Draco was quite surprised at the nonchalance in Harry's voice.

"So you want to stay married to me?" he asked incredulously.

"What? I didn't say that, did I?" before Draco had time to respond, Harry answered his own question, "oh… I guess I kind of did, sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I meant that we have some time to work it out since technically it belongs to both of us currently. Of course I can't stay married to you; that would be ridiculous. I mean can you imagine a worse couple?" Though he tried not to show it, Draco was a bit hurt by the other man's last statement. Would it really be so bad to be married to him, even if Harry kept insisting he wasn't gay? Draco shook himself, it wasn't like he liked the git; it was just… just… well he didn't really know what it was, but it wasn't that!

The smaller wizard was just about to say something when the plane started to move, making him jump, pulling sharply at the buckle. He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even notice the announcement and those annoying girls (he couldn't remember what their job was called, not like it mattered any way) showing them the safety things. As the plane started down the runway, Draco stiffened in anticipation for what was to come. The part of his mind that wasn't crippled by fear hoped desperately that Harry didn't notice his current state. Harry, being abnormally observant (completely different from how he was at school; it was probably because of the Auror training), noticed straight away.

"Are you alright?" the brunet asked, looking genuinely worried about the blonde's wellbeing.

"Yes of course." It came out considerably weaker than he meant it to. "I'm just not used to these aeroplane things; they really make very little sense. I mean, how can it fly without magic?"

"I don't really know the exact science behind it, but there are four forces acting on it: lift, weight…"

"Up and down?" Draco guessed because, why the duce not?

"No, no, no. Those are the up and down. It's lift, weight…"

"Left and right?" Draco ventured, knowing he was probably wrong, but trying to jog his memory.

"No, no, no. Lift, weight…" Harry made a face, trying to remember.

"Engines?" Draco guessed a bit reluctantly, again knowing it probably wasn't right.

"No, no. Well, yes sort of. Thrust. Thrust! Lift, weight, thrust, and…"

"Time," Draco said, thinking this one might be a bit right.

"Drag." Harry said an accomplished look on his face "Lift, weight, thrust and drag. So the weight and drag are over come because the engines give the plane thrust and the wings give it lift. And that's how a plane flies."

"Alright," Draco said, still not really understanding. How did the wings get lift, they're _really _heavy. How does bolting two ginormous lumps of metal to a ginormous lump of metal give it lift? Muggles made absolutely no sense what-so-ever, but Harry's explanation had distracted him from the takeoff well enough. Now that he stopped talking, however, Draco's tension and apprehension returned in full force.

"You really don't look so good, are you sure you're alright."

"I'll be fine," Draco responded shakily. How on Earth was he going to last seven hours in this death trap? It had been bad enough the first time, but this time Blaise and Theo to talk to and distract him. Seeing Draco's growing distress, Harry reached over and took Draco's hand in his, stroking it absentmindedly. The blond started a bit, but Harry looked perfectly comfortable holding his hand; as if it was second nature for him to comfort Draco and had done it a thousand times before.

"Look, we really need to figure out what to tell our kids about all this. I can't exactly just go up to James and Al and say 'Hey, I was being irresponsible and got married when I was pissed.' I mean, what kind of example would that be setting for them?" Draco tore his eyes from their conjoined hands and tried to focus on what Harry was saying, he did have a point after all, but the wizard just couldn't concentrate on a plan right now. Maybe it was the lingering ache of his hangover, or the fact that he didn't sleep much the night before, but whatever it was, Draco could all of a sudden barely keep his eyes open. _It was not,_ he told himself sleepily yet firmly, _the fact that Harry's hand is so warm and feels so protective. _

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked, his tiredness draining some of his fear. "I'm kind of tired."

"Oh, yes of course," Harry said, "we'll talk about it when you wake up." He then went on to do a truly gentlemanly thing to do. He waved over a stewardess (Draco finally remembered the position's name), got a pillow for Draco, fluffed it (surreptitiously adding a charm to make it squishier, something that went unnoticed by everyone except Draco), then positioned it behind the fatigued man.

"Sweet dreams, husband," Harry said quietly so only the other wizard could hear the joke. Draco smiled, realizing that for the first time ever, he and Harry were sharing a secret. It felt bloody fantastic.

"Goodnight, darling."

* * *

**Author's Note **(because I know how much you all love them)

I was taking this state test this week called the STAAR test (It's a Texas thing) and it sucked. Like really bad. It's kinda like finals only a state thing and I still have finals at the end of next month. Tests bum me out. I was busy studying, but now that I don't have to I'm updating. Yay! (I'm sure you all care deeply about my life.)

Important: Anyone who is a HP fan (which should be all of you) will appreciate this: go look at the reviews I have and look at Harry. Potter. Is. BOSS and PyroFyre1214 profiles. They both have _fabulous _profile pictures that need to be seen! You should also read HPIB's profile, it's hilarious!

Srienia: Thank you for the info and another review and answering my questions and offering to beta! (I just used way to many ands, but who cares, it's just an AN) You are so sweet!

xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx: Thank you for another review! You'll have to wait to see what the kids' reactions will be a bit longer. I hope I won't disappoint.

Feromone: Thank you for liking my story; you have no idea how much that means to me that you said that. I'm going to add a lot of sweet lovey stuff (not in an OOC or sickly way) to make up for the marriage thing, one they figure out they love each other that is. Currently I've been having my mom look it over for me (I swear it's not as weird as it sounds), but not one on FF. I try my best to do it as well, but I tend to miss my own mistakes. Hope you keep reading!

PyroFyre1214: Thank you for the review and here's chapter six! Sorry for the slight delay! Your profile picture is so sexy! You should email me that picture. Yum!

Harry. Potter. Is. BOSS: Thanks for another review! I'm so happy people are keeping with the story. This probably sounds really corny, but I'm honored that someone would feel honored that I mentioned them! That was such a darling thing to say, I loved it. Also, I love your profile picture! Alan Rickman is awesome! And oh, my, gosh! I love your profile; I just finished reading it and laughed my pants off, and was touched at the right moments! But why would you want Cedric Diggory, Robert Pattison, to die (abet again, but whatever). Twilight was total crap though. Did you make up all the Hogwarts stuff on "I will not" and the stuff around it? If you did, you are bloody brilliant!

MDarKspIrIt: Thank you for the review! I got to ask, where did you get your profile name? If you don't wanna say it's perfectly fine. I too love Harry in blatant denial and disbelief, so I think I'll keep him in denial awhile longer than I previously planned.

Thank you Snitch Me for favoriting! And for alerts, thank you to: easyluckyfree83, mihel asyki akatsuki schizo, Padfoo, Shadow Typhoon, Ahime Uzu, Anakha Swift, furious m, sharlie25, Srienia, vampire5596, ADyingWorldxx, AzahiC, Feromone, KatieMalfoy19, Mrsdannibean, Potterhead4eva, RocklifeDude, arabia1050, Crazy-Kiracat39, Dark Hinata14, evil-pillow, princessliz23, Aimee's stories, LIGHTNSHADOWS, xdarkangelx9585, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, PlayfulArtistKitty, Trinity Kouya Hime-sama, Jana LC, neela organa of rogue, PyroFyre1214, retress, and donutn.n! Love you all dearly!

I do not own the flying explanation; it came from a fantastic British radio show called Cabin Pressure. It if hilarious and highly recommended because it is just sooooooo good!

Sorry for another long AN, I really need to shorten these! As always, I would love favorites, alerts, and reviews! (My AN really is stupidly long isn't it? Oh well, sorry about that.)


	7. Chapter 7 I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Together We Stand**

**Chapter 7 – I Wanna Hold Your Hand**

Draco

Draco awoke to warmth. A warm large hand entwined with his, a warm arm wrapped around his own, a warm muscular chest his back was pressed against to, a warm shoulder supporting his head. He couldn't help relishing in the feel of another person supporting him; it had been awhile since he was intimate didn't have the time to find someone special, what with taking care of Scorpius. Well, there was _him,_ but Draco refused to think about him. Draco refused to so much as _think _his name. Instead, he just kept his eyes closed and sleepily nuzzled a bit closer to the other man. That is, until something jabbed him in the leg. What the hell was that?

Now fully awake, Draco opened his eyes to glare at the offender and found the small boy of about five that occupied the seat across the thin gap separating the seats staring back at him with wide eyes and a thumb in his mouth. Seeing the child looking at his so innocently, Draco couldn't help giving him a soft smile, immediately forgiving the kid for poking him. Merlin, he really was a sucker for kids. The boy took his thumb out of his mouth with a pop.

"Mister?" he said, though his lisp made the r come out as a long o, "Why are you cuddling that guy?" which came out more as "Why aw you cudduwing dat guy?" Draco looked up at the man he was leaning against and finally remembered to was Harry. Thank Merlin the dark haired wizard was still asleep or this moment would have been infinitely more awkward than it already was. He sat up and off the sleeping wizard careful not to wake him up. He left their hands still entwined as it might awaken him, but otherwise they could pass for normal friends now.

"Well," Draco said slowly, unsure what to tell the small child. He glanced at the boy's mother. Asleep. Darn it. He doubted that she would appreciate it if he explained homosexuality to her son. Twice in the same day, why couldn't he get a break from explaining this? The wizard decided to just try and play it safe. "I was really tired so my… friend here let me lean against him because I can't sleep very well sitting straight up." He felt odd calling Harry his friend, though that was the only excuse he could think of at the moment. Where was his Slytherin cunningness when he needed it?

"Okay…" the boy stretched the word out, sounding a tad dubious and went back to the muggle gaming device in his hands. Oh well.

Draco turned Harry's hand in his slightly so he could check the time; he had forgotten his watch in his hotel room and Theo had grabbed it for him. Harry's beaten up; cheap watch showed that they still had a little over an hour left on the death trap. Curiously enough, Draco didn't feel scared about being on the plane any more as long as he didn't lean over Harry and look out the window. _I'm just getting used to it, it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that Harry is holding my hand… absolutely nothing, _he told himself. It didn't even sound convincing in his own head. The sound of someone shifting beside him brought Draco out of his thoughts and back into reality. The blonde glanced at the brunet, noticing he had awoken. He said a silent thank you to Merlin for not letting Harry wake up first and find the shorter wizard practically cuddling against him.

"Good morning," Harry yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Draco did not, repeat _did not,_ feel at all disappointed that Harry let go of his hand to do so.

"Morning where? In London it's almost ten at night." Draco smirked at him, though not in any unfriendly manner.

"Really?" Harry glanced at his watch; widening his eyes in surprise by the time. "Wow, it really is!"

"Yeah, look we really need to figure out what to tell our kids about our… situation." Draco couldn't quite bring himself to say 'marriage'. Not that the idea of being married to Harry was so horrid, (it was a lot better than he would admit, even to himself) it just didn't seem correct because of how it happened.

"I was actually thinking about it after you fell asleep, before I fell asleep of course. I don't think we should tell them anything really about us getting married. I know it's dishonest, but if we tell them look at the example we would be setting." Though Harry did have a point, Draco still felt a bit uneasy about the prospect of lying to his son.

"I agree, but what _should _we tell them. We have to live together so we need to tell them _something._"

"Hm…" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, an expression Draco definitely did _not _find attractive. Not in the least bit. At all. Alright, maybe a tiny bit. But just a bit. "We could tell them that there was some danger with some escaped Death Ea-" Harry almost said it, stopping at the last moment. He glanced at Draco who just nodded, showing that he wasn't going to get offended. "Practitioner of the dark arts" Harry changed it to, "that might want revenge on your family for helping us some in the war and that I'm protecting you guys."

The blond wizard raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised that Harry had actually come up with an idea that might actually work. He suspected it was Granger's influence that caused it, or maybe he really had matured since Hogwarts.

"I think that could actually work." Harry smiled; looking quite pleased with himself for coming up with a good solution.

"I can be clever too Malfoy. When the mood hits me anyway." Draco smiled despite himself.

"I'm sure. So should we be staying at your house or at the Manor?"

"My house," Harry said, a bit quicker than was absolutely necessary, no doubt remembering the last time he was there, "not that I have anything against your house," an obvious lie, but Draco let it slide, "it's just it would be easier for you two to move in with me rather than the three of us move in with you."

"That sounds like it could be agreeable, are you sure you have enough room?" Draco realized that if Harry was living in the Manor, his mother could come back anytime and discover him there and was glad Harry offered up his place.

"I can have James move into Teddy's room for now so you can use his old room and if Scorpius can sleep in Al's room or with you," he said with a shrug.

"Are you sure they won't mind giving up their space?"

"If they do, they'll just have to deal with it for the time being. It's not like you're going to be there forever, just until we break this spell." Draco frowned a bit, having completely forgotten that the bonding could actually be broken. Something about the idea of it being broken bothered him. He shook it off as simply the shame of breaking such an old, sacred bond that must have taken a lot of focus to activate. His frown deepened when he remembered both of them being far too smashed to have cast activate such a complex spell.

"What's wrong?" Harry said, noticing Draco's expression.

"It's just that something about the bond is bothering me."

"Yeah?" Harry prodded and Draco elaborated.

"Well, last night we were both really drunk; I can barely remember anything that happened. Do you remember anything?" Harry shook his head. "I thought so, so who on Earth actually use the Accio charm to summon the rings to America because I didn't bring them with me. And who activated the bond because it takes a lot of concentration." Draco felt like a right clot for not think of this earlier; how could he have been so stupid?

"So someone else was with us?"

"Exactly, which means we need to find this person. I don't know how to break this bond in particular, but I do know that for anytime you want to the person who set it is required to be there and be the one who says the charm to remove it."

"Shit!" Draco was a tad taken aback by Harry's outburst. "Sorry, sorry, it's just I was really hoping this wouldn't get any more complicated than it already is. I should have known something like this would happen considering my luck."

"What's wrong with your luck?" Draco had always considered the other wizard rather lucky; he was Dumbledore's favorite, did well enough in school without trying, was always widely popular and not because of who he was, people just liked him.

"Are you kidding? We have met right? When I was a baby my parents were killed and I was sent to live with my _relatives,_" Draco decided not to question why Harry practically spit the word, "who told me nothing about the wizarding world at all. Then when I finally get here, everyone already hates me or sucks up to me because of who I am. Hell, on the first day you made me public enemy number one!

"I already apologized for that when you returned my wand. Besides _you_ were the one who blew me off in front of our entire year! I was all ready to be friends with you, but _you_ were the one who said 'no'!" Draco took a deep breath to calm his nerves; he saw Harry fallow his lead and do the same. "Look, our main priority should be finding out who activated the spell if we want to get rid of it, not fighting about the past."

"If?" Harry asked; dark eyebrows raised.

"_When_. I meant _when_." Draco emphasized the word 'when' perhaps a bit too much.

"How would we even go about finding out who the person was that did it. Tracing a spell can be easy enough, but tracing one that was already there and just activated by someone would be pretty difficult."

"Well when I talked to Blaise on the phone, he told me congratulations, so he must have been there and… oh Merlin, how could I have been so blind? Blaise or Theo must have been the one that did it." Draco grimaced at the thought of one of his friends marrying him off to Potter of all people.

"Why would one of your friends marry you to me?" Harry asked, echoing the blonde's thoughts.

"Blaise always has though he was far funnier than he actually is," Draco said darkly, "we can ask him at his wedding tomorrow about what happened."

"That sounds oka- are you alright?" Harry looked questioningly at Draco. For his part, Draco sat rigid in his seat. "It was just a bit of turbulence, nothing to worry about." Harry tried to reassure him.

"I know that." Draco spat, sounding more terrified than angry though. Why, just when he had managed to forget he was on the muggle fly death trap, did it have to shake like a cursed broom?

"Come here," Harry said, taking Draco's hand from where it was clutching the arm-rest. "Just breathe in, out. In, out. Good."

_It's the breathing that's making me calm down_; Draco told himself, _it has absolutely nothing to do with Harry holding my hand. Absolutely nothing. Merlin, I'm such a liar._

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm probably going to use Draco's POV for almost all of it, but tell me if you like Harry's and if you guys do than I'll try to do more with him.

Thank bellaindia, HpFan109, Kyenchan, sasusis14, Anastasia Yuna Malfoy, brianna k Jordan, and for the favorites!

Thanks for adding this to your alerts, 0xPYROx0, AlwaysLaughing, evildictionaryninja, Sabrina Slytherin, SorinCheie, Talis Ruadair, Zamber, kriskow13, TearsOfTheHeart7, and Koukou Ra-men.

Srienia: Yay, another review from you! I've made the corrections, thanks. I have to say, I love when hurt/comfort between Draco and Harry so I plan on adding more of that. Harry in denial is way too cute to resist.

Snitch Me: Thanks for the review and liking this chapter, the beginning wasn't my favorite, but I'm glad you liked it! You said I was welcome, where am I welcome to? (Merlin am I bad at jokes, just ignore the last sentence; I don't think it even made sense, oh well.)

Harry. Potter. Is. BOSS: Thank you for the review and I love you too! I can't believe I'm someone's favorite anything, you are sooo sweet. You're an awesome person and I agree whole heartedly, Alan Rickman is amazing! You're so nice and I hope you liked this chapter.

Feromone: Yay, fabulous people like you are sticking with my story, thank you! What do you mean "the future Draco"? You're not greedy, I'm totally the same when I'm reading them, it's just that I kinda have a lot on my plate, so I can either update fairly often with kinda short chapters or update every few weeks or so with longer ones. The next one is going to be longer, I promise. Probably going to be longer.

If you haven't noticed, I'm changing all the chapter names to names of songs I like, so I own none of the names. This chapter is named after the Beatles song. As always, please favorite, alert, and/or review!


	8. Chapter 8 Today My Life Begins

**Together We Stand**

**Chapter 8 – Today My life Begins**

Harry

_This isn't awkward at all, _Harry told himself, _oh, how the hell am I kidding? This is insanely awkward!_

Sitting in the crapped cab, their legs centimeters apart, touching when they hit a bump. Neither of them said a word to each other the whole way to pick up Scorpius. After they made plans about what to do, a slightly uncomfortable silence floated around them since the plane ride.

Although they grew up together and spent quite a bit of their earlier years together, they never actually spent time learning how to talk to each other. If the cab ride over to Pansy's was any indication of what living together would be like, then Harry was certainly not looking forward to it.

"Daddy!" The voice of the excited nine year old came through the thick door. The door was through open by a small child and immediately a white-blonde head buried itself in Draco's stomach. "Big big hug!" Scorpius said against his father's suit he was wrinkling, not that Draco seemed to care.

"Hey Scorpius." Draco looked down at his son with so much compassion it surprised Harry. Something about that gaze told Harry this wasn't the same boy he met all those years ago and spent hours fighting with; this was a mature, thoughtful man who truly cared for his son. Cheesy as it sounded, there was something about that moment that made Harry's heart squeeze a bit.

"And why are you still up?" Scorpius just grinned cheekily up at his dad.

"After he heard you were picking him up tonight he made me promise he could wait up for you," Pansy said, entering the room. "It's your fault, teaching him those puppy dog eyes," she scolded him good naturedly.

"Thanks for picking him up Pans." Before they got on the plane, Draco had made a quick call to her and asked her to pick Scorpius up from Draco's mother. Harry was glad; although he was sure she would have been civil to him, neither of them wanted to explain their predicament to her.

"Well don't just stand there in the door way, come in for goodness sake!" Pansy said, assuring them in. They passed through a magnificent hallway filled with what had to be ancient family heirlooms and tapestries into a large sitting room similarly decorated. "Blaise told me what happened, over the floo of course; we aren't seeing each other again until the wedding tomorrow." She raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow meaningfully. Harry glanced over at Draco, hoping he would explain it to his friend. No luck; the blonde was busy sitting on the couch across the room looking at something Scorpius drew to help. Harry looked back at the witch, feeling insanely awkward; Pansy wasn't even his friend. Although he didn't harbor any ill feelings toward the witch, they had never really spent much time together.

"Um… yeah so… yeah." Harry said lamely. Pansy frowned at his answer, obviously dissatisfied by his answer. "Malfoy? Shouldn't we be going?" Draco looked up and (thank Merlin) nodded his agreement.

"Thank you so much for looking after him for the day," Draco said, picking up his son's suitcase that was parked at the edge of the couch.

"Oh no you don't," Pansy said, moving in front of the doorway and effectively blocking their escape route. "You are going to tell me what happened on your trip."

"Oh, come on Pans, Scorpius is here and it's almost midnight and you're getting married tomorrow," Draco said, widening his eyes hopefully. Harry was caught between snickering at the faux innocence in his eyes and staring opened mouthed at the beauty of his stormy gray irises.

"Fine," Pansy said begrudgingly, obviously not happy she didn't get her way after all, "I expect the full story of everything tomorrow and forget about leaving out any details." She moved out of their way and the three approached the floo before the youngest of the bunch stopped them.

"Daddy, I left Bastille upstairs." Scorpius looked up at his father with wide innocent saucers that rivaled the older Malfoy's in charm.

"Where is it upstairs?" Scorpius just shrugged.

"I know where it is," Pansy said, "come on, I'll show you." Draco and Pansy disappeared up the marble stair case, leaving Harry alone with the boy.

"Hey," Harry said, crouching down to the child's height and offering his hand, "My name's Harry." Scorpius eyed him suspiciously, not sure whether to trust him not. After a few seconds he evidently decided he was trust worthy enough and gently took his hand to shake.

"Hi," he said, looking down shyly, "I'm Scorpius."

"Well Scor, I'm very happy to meet you." Harry smiled softly at the small child.

"My name's Scorpius, not Scor," Scorpius said, looking puzzled.

"Sorry," Harry said, laughing softly, "I have a bit of a habit of giving people nicknames. If you don't like it I won't call you it." The blond looked thoughtful for a moment and then broke out in a radiant smile. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Draco looked like that when he smiled like that.

"I like it!" Scorpius declared. "Scor," he giggled slightly in happiness. "Does my daddy have a nickname too?"

"I'm not really sure how to shorten Draco and besides, I think he might not like it I were to give him one," Harry said, not mentioning when Draco's nickname was Ferret. It just didn't feel right to tell his son that.

"Hm…" Scorpius stroked his chin thoughtfully and Harry sighed slightly at the adorableness of the boy. "What about Dray-Dray?" Harry couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter that quickly turned into a chortle.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, coming down the stairs caring a two foot teddy bear, Bastille Harry realized, under his arm.

"Nothing," Harry said, "Dray-Dray." Draco's eyes widened in shock while Pansy, who came down after Draco, snorted with laughter. The blond wizard's mouth moved up and down uselessly for a moment before he could fully get a grasp on his shock.

"_What _did you call me?" Before Harry could say anything, Scorpius broke into their conversation.

"I came up with it," Scorpius told his father happily, "Harry gave me one so I made one for you. Do you like it?" He turned his wide hopeful eyes on his father.

"It's…" Draco said at for what must have been the first time in Harry's life, he watched the blond struggle for words. While he was tempted to just watch him flounder, he decided it would be just a bit too mean.

"Come on," Harry said, picking up Scorpius's luggage again. "Let's go."

* * *

Draco

Draco wasn't sure whether he should be mad at Harry for calling him by such a… interesting… nickname or grateful that he changed the subject so he wouldn't have to say his opinion on said nickname. It was just as well, he decided, he was ready to leave as it was.

"Yes, let's," Draco agreed. Only then did he realize that they would be going to the Weasel's place, something he never expected to do in his entire life and something he wasn't looking forward to. He didn't want to subject himself or his son to, but they did need to pick up Harry's kids.

"Tomorrow, you guys are all coming to my wedding and giving me the full scoop, understand?" Pansy said, staring with narrowed eyes at them.

"I know!" Draco said, faux exasperated, "See to tomorrow."

"Bye-bye Aunty Pansy!" Scorpius said, waving a pale hand.

"Goodbye," Harry said, looking awkward.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow," Pansy responded, still looking dissatisfied.

Draco, Harry, and Scorpius stepped into the floo and Harry threw down the green powder, muttering the address to The Weasley's house.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the later than normal update, I've had a ton on my plate lately. Check out a new story I'm writing for BBC Sherlock called Just Press Send. I know I'm crappy at coming up with story names. Also, vote on my new pole please! Also, my sissy gave me the name for the bear. He's named after an old Paris prison, it's kinda pretty. You should look it up. Sorry for inaccuracies on HP canon stuff.

Chapter title belongs to Bruno Mars. Theirs lives _together_-together begin at least.

Thank you Atarashiaijou, lilyluna78, jenpen37, xnyxchanx, B.E.W, and Brmther for favoriting!

Thank you OspreyEmblem, xnyxchanx, PotterheadSweezey, and IAmVenalAngel for alerting!

MDarKspIrIt- Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the chapter!

Feromone- Thanks, it was my favorite chapter so far so I'm glad you like it too. I didn't mean the kid to act sarcastic, was that how it came out? Oops. I just (tried to anyway) modeled him after my five year old brother. Yesterday I spent an hour getting gum out of his hair, not fun. I really like picturing Draco all hard on the outside, but squishy on the inside like a cannoli. Yum. I've only really had time to right at night when I'm supposed to be sleeping so I haven't really had time to write a long or short one lately. When I asked you that, I was hoping you would answer the other way. School is really important to me so I can't really just slack off. I'm trying to write longer ones, but we'll see what happens. There's no such thing as a too long review, they make me very happy!

Srienia- I love denial from both of them and I'm definitely going to put in some POV from Harry, just not as much as Draco. I'm glad you love Draco's POV, it's easier for me to develop most of the plot from his and I find writing it more fun. Since you asked, I put some of Harry's POV in this chapter and will try to do it whenever it seems appropriate. Thank you for the review.

Snitch Me- Thanks for the review! I can't help but bully Draco just a bit, it's too fun. Don't worry though, he'll get his reward. Or will he?

Harry. Potter. Is. BOSS- Thank you for yet another review! If I was his friends, I too would totally activate the rings. More on what actually happened that night in the next chapter (maybe)!

easyluckyfree83- Thanks for reviewing; it was my favorite to write! Yay, my boys are natural! (Draco: Of course I am, just like the color of my hair!)

RocklifeDude- Thanks for the review. I love them in denial, so it will go on a bit longer. Chapter 10 or so you'll find out what happened so wait and see!

Reviews, favoriting and alerts are always welcomed and treasured. Sorry for the long AN… again.


End file.
